Final Hope
by Serra Nox
Summary: It may be the end for Spike and Buffy, but what about the child they leave behind? Introducing new character.Ch. 12 is here! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Futuristic Buffy, starts between 4-6m years after season 6. Buffy and Spike are done for, but what about their half breed daughter? R/R and magically more chapters will appear!  
  
"Let her go!" Spike yelled to Magnious, the large and disgusting vampire lord. He laughed. "Come back to us, Spike. She's human, and a slayer at that! Look at her, she's chained, she's not leaving here...she'll die if I break her neck. You won't. You could leave here fine. Come back to the fold." Magnious purred. Spike tried to look away. His beautiful Buffy was beaten and bloodied, hanging from chains. She was 27 and still a goddess to him, the longest living slayer ever. He feared that was to change soon. "Bring him here." Magnious commanded, and the guards dragged Spike to his lover. "William..." she sighed, weakening each second. "Love, oh Love I'm sorry..."he moaned, stricken with fear. "Come now, Spike. Feed from here, better yet- kill her. We'll let you go and live you life with you half human child, any way you like. Just kill your baby's mommy for us." the vamp-lord urged. "I-I-I" he stuttered, shaken by the thought. "Can she feed from me, for strength..."Spike asked, not wanting her to die yet. "Fine, how kinky...do as you will" the lord said. Spike held his wrist to her lips, "Take some, Love. You won't change, not enough for that...you'll be stronger, won't die then." he tried to be cheerful. She took some blood, but refused more than a sip. "Make up your mind, Spike. Dawn's coming, it waits for no one." he reminded. "Can I change her to our kind?"Spike asked. "Gods no! Are you stupid?! She'd overthrow me, all that power! I'm getting impatient. It's obvious you won't kill her, so...we'll kill you, by sun-up. Take her down, bind them together and sit them in the sun's direct rays. After Spike passes on, the Slayer and I will have some intimate moments, then she dies too." "Noo!"Spike howled as his lover was bound to him. "William, William.."she cried, clinging to him with all her might. "Ssh, Love. It'll be okay. They won't find Miranda...she's safe...and she's in good hands."he assured her. "Buffy, from the moment I saw you I wanted you in one way or another. You're perfect, you're amazing...and I love you. I only wish I wasn't a monster...you make me feel like a man again. We've had hard times, but we made it and we'll always be together in here."Spike said, pointing to his heart. He leaned down and kissed his love's lips, which were growning cold. Buffy Anne Summers was near her final end. "I-I love you Spike..."she whispered, wrapping her arms round his waist, her blood flowing onto his hands. She wasn't awake to hear Spike's cried of mourning, to hear his screams of pain or to hear his last words, a private vow of vengeance for his soulmate. Buffy had already passed on by the time Spike's ashes danced upon the sun's golden rays. She was dead, and she left the prophecy unfufilled. She left Miranda behind to fill her legacy.  
  
Miranda pulled a brush through her long, blonde hair. She smiled into the mirror where her image appeared ghostly, it had been that way her whole life, as if half there. She didn't seem to mind, she knew she was special- not why of course. Mir had just turned 16. She was a shy, sheltered girl, blind to the thing she was and who her parents were. It was time she found out. Miranda lived with Xander and Willow, she never called her parents mom or dad. They didn't like it. Mir was born before they were married in 2008, when she was one. She knew her parents were special, Willow was what some called Wiccan. She could do powerful spells, this seemed normal to Mir. In fact, she practiced the magic some too. Xander was a school teacher at her highschool in Windham, California. He taught phys. ed, and was the coolest teacher there. Life was good, life was fairly simple. That night, Mir's world was rocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

CH2-Disclaimer: I don't own the BtVS cast, I just manipulate them:)  
  
  
  
"What do you need?"she asked her parents, "I'm waiting for a call from Cassie" she said. "I think it will wait," Xander said, unplugging the phone. Mir began to protest when a huge book was sat in front of her. "What's this??"she asked. "This is going to be hard,"Willow said, "We're not your parents, Miranda. Your real parents were tragically murdered. We were your mother's best friends when she was your age and when she died, so we took over as parents. You're a very special child, Mir." Mir looked at the two adults. "Mir. You know there's mystical powers out there. Vampires and demons and magic. Your mom, Buffy, was a vampire slayer. Your father, William or Spike, was a vampire." Xander said. "Kidding right?"Mir rolled her eyes. "No, not kidding Miranda. Look at the pictures, read the journal. She was killed when you were only 6 months old, a Vampire lord captured her and Spike and killed them both. He's still out there, the vamp-lord. He's searching for you, Mir. You could be a very special child. That's why we're doing this."Willow told the confused girl who she loved like her own. "It's not safe here anymore. Dawn, your mother's half-sister of sorts, has warned us that she can't hide you much longer. Dawn is a demi-goddess, she's pure energy. She was a child like you, and she had a revalation after being nearly killed. She protects your every move, she keeps the other kids from noticing how different you are. You're half slayer, half vampire Miranda." "No, no you're lying..."she cried, throwing her chair back. It shattered on the floor. She looked at it stunned. That had never happened before. "She's uncloaked it, Mir. This is your strength now, it's also your weakness. You've got the path of good or evil to choose from now. Your mother had another vampire friend, Angel. He's good, and he has volunteered to re- educate you so to speak. He can protect you. My magic is only temporary, he'll be here forever. Pack a bag, we've got a trunk of your parent's things which are yours now. You leave at dawn for L.A."Willow pronounced. Mir felt hot tears falling down her cheeks, angry for all the past lies; be them good natured. She ran towards her room and slammed the door. "I hate you!!"she screamed to the girl in the mirror, the pale, flickering image. In the kitchen, Willow began to sob.  
  
Mir rose early, shaking her head free of the restless slumber. A heavy knock on the door slammed her into reality. She ran her fingers through her fine hair and shouldered her duffle. "Mir?" Xander asked. "I'm ready."she replied. Her 'parents' ushered her to the car and drove off towards to bus station. She let them help her load, although it was clear she could heft the heavy trunk. She said her goodbyes coldly, and left the two adults standing on the terminal, tears sliding down their cheeks. Once on the bus, Miranda slipped on sunglasses. It had always bothered her hazel eyes to be in the light. She now knew why.  
  
The ride was long and sombre. She slet nearly the whole time, till the bus lurched into the station. Her cell phone began to jangle. "Hello?"Mir said gruffly. "Hey, Mir! Where are you??" Cassie asked, emphatically. "Can't talk now. Sorry." Mir hissed as a tall and beautiful woman flounced towards her. "Miranda?"the lady asked. "Uh yeah?" "Oh good! I'm Cordelia Chase, a friend of Angel's. I'm going to take you to his house where you'll be staying. He's busy working now, but tonight you two will start your sessions." Mir nodded and was led from the station to the car and then to the beautiful townhouse home of Angel. "He said you have free range over the house, but I'd stay out of his quarters, he gets pissy. You'll have your own room, and there's a pool and sauna, and some really good restaraunts nearby..."the words flew through Mir's ears. The house was immaculate, filled with wonderful art from another time and world. She was in awe of the sprawling home. She drew herself together and thanked Ms. Chase. Mir lugged her cases to the room and began to unpack. It held a lovely wardrobe and canopy bed. The wooden floors gleamed up at her and the ceiling held a mural of faries and angels, elfs and dragons. It was full of etheral mysticised creatures. She stared at it for a few minuets and moved towards the trunk with shaky hands. After lifting the intricate trunk's lid she stood in an awed horror. Large wooden stakes, a crossbow and crosses and holy water were lying amidst journals and annals of slayers and magic and lore of demons. A beautiful portrait of her mother lay staring at her. Haunting green eyes and lovely honey hair, she was beautiful. Mir glanced in a mirror. She had her mother's face and hair, she thought. Mir placed the picture on her nightstand, and continued to dig through the mess. Another picture, this one of a bleach blond haired man, was near the top. She flipped it over. It's description read "Spike, 2003". It had been her father, the horrible monster as some would call him. She was half of that horrible monster. Peering in the mirror, she saw him in her as well' her smile, her sarcastic expressions, her lanky body. Who was she?? She growled and slammed her fist into the mirror with a shriek of angst. It shattered to a thousand pieces, and her hand oozed crimson blood. She collapsed into the trunk and began to weep bitterly.  
  
Angel entered his home to hear the crash of glass shattering. He sensed the girl and ran towards her quarters. Angel looked at the small body, balled up on the floor crying. It was a child of Buffy's allright, she smelled like her mother: brave and sweet, with a hint of fear buried underneath. "Miranda?"he asked. The teen looked around cautiously. "Yeah?"she answered, clutching her bleeding hand. "I'm Angel. What happened?". She looked at him boldly, yet with a shy tinge, "I got angry." she said. God, she was her father's child allright. "Are you hurt bad?" Angel asked. "It's bad..."she began, uncurling the hand. She stared in surprise, "It's-it's better"she said. Angel grabbed her small hand in his, and sure enough it was completly healed. It was only dry blood on it now. "That was fast," he commented. "What? What does that mean? Fast?? I'm supposed to do that???"she yelled. "Please, you've got to calm down, Miranda" Angel said. "Calm? What am I?"she sobbed, "You, you're a monster, a vampire! Me, I'm stuck between the two! I'm a freak!!Go Away!!" Mir screamed, pushing him out the door.  
  
Angel was stunned when the door slammed behind him. She was a fireball, certainly  
  
Spike's little girl. That wasn't the only stunning thing, however. The little 16 year old had literally  
  
pushed him 7 feet with one shove. He hadn't let her. She just did it wit her anger. Angel  
  
decided the smart thing would be to let her come to him. He couldn't deal with her teen angst  
  
right now. Frankly, she reminded him of the times spent with her mother, and that was painful  
  
enough. He went to his study and began to think of things he could tell Miranda to help ease her  
  
pain and fear of the mystical world she was caught in. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Someone actually likes it and took the time to review!! A thousand thanks, now I can continue the tale. It was on hold till someone reviewed it. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy or Angel rights, I just manipulate them...:)  
  
  
  
Miranda fell asleep that night in tears. She felt so trapped! She hadn't left the immaculate room or her bed for that matter since the old vampire left. She had mixed emotions about him. Her slayer part wanted to fight him, and her vampire half felt inferior to him- as if she should cower, or worse offer him her neck. She felt creeped on the whole. As 2 a.m drew, she became restless and went to wander the home. Mir felt her stomache grumbling, and she soon found the kitchen. She yanked open the giant stainless steel fridge with ease and began to sift through the near empty shelves. She looked through the drawers and stopped stunned when she came across a pint pack of blood. She felt thick disgust flow through her. She was horrified by the sight of the brilliant crimson. Part of her wanted to sink her teeth into the thick packet. The other half wanted the throw it in the trash, but she knew Angel needed the life blood to live.  
  
  
  
"I thought I heard you come down here" a voice said, startling Miranda. She quickly dropped the packet and turned. Angel looked almost through her wavering presence, and smiled. "Please pick that blood back up. If you don't want it, I'm kinda hungry." he purred. She did, as if under his spell, and handed it to him, their fingers brushing. She felt a cold tingling run up her arms. Mir looked at the pack longingly as he poured it into a clear coffee mug. "You could have some if you want..." he tempted. Miranda looked away, scared by the taunting. She watched him microwave the cup and then take slow, long, sighing sips of the mixture. He looked at Mir, who was watching his every move like a starving minion. "C-C- Can..."she trailed off, in rapture of the elder vamp. "Miranda, you're not a monster...remember? Why would you want this??" he jabbed. Miranda's anger soared....and she felt something strange come over her. Her face shifted and long fangs slipped down into her mouth and her eyes shone a dull yellow.  
  
  
  
She lunged at Angel, longing for the cup of blood, his blood, any blood! He easily evaded her first run, but was caught off guard when she threw her onto his back. She shoved the new fangs into his neck, stunning him. She began sucking, but the Master flipped her off. "You ALWAYS ask, baby." he laughed, his monster face slipping through. She gasped, and clawed away from him. He was quicker, scooping her up and shoving her back against the counter. She was paralyzed with fear. "Who's the monster now?!" he yelled, looking into Mir's vampish eyes. The young girl began to cry, and Angel suddenly felt like the beast. "Mir, Mir...shh...I'm sorry. I know it's hard. Your emotions are starting to bring you into the changes...Just calm down"Angel urged, but the girl only cried harder. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed, her face going totally human. "I didn't mean to!"  
  
  
  
He patted her back, trying to calm her. She nuzzled against his cold frame and put her small arms around his neck. Angel let his face slip into it's more handsome appearance. He ran his fingers through her fine hair and sighed. Miranda was weak, she was frail. How was a girl like her supposed to fit into either category? "It's ok, it's okay..."he whispered, over and over- as if he was saying it to himself as well. "Miranda, you are part human slayer and part vampire. It's your heritage. Don't be ashamed, if you use it right you could do great things. You've just got a lot to learn about both sides of the coin before you go sucking down a cup of blood or slaying an army of undead. " Angel said. Mir looked deep in his eyes, "And you'll explain this all to me?" she asked. "I've got an eternity to tell you everything, Mir. I promise I'm going to help you adjust to this role and you fall under my protection till you can find your feet- even if that is a hundered years from now. Okay?" Mir nodded. She liked the elder vamp, he was handsome and reeked of power- and he was giving her hope in a hopeless hour. "Just remember, you're not my dad."she stated, and walked towards the stairs. "She's definatly Spike's girl" Angel thought to himself and followed her.  
  
  
  
Miranda found herself in an immaculate library of wonderfully old books. She breathed in the musty air and sighed. It reminded her of the library at her old school. She noted the antique furniture and ancient texts, Angel must have a fortune. "Tell me what I am." Miranda commanded the vampire. Angel smiled grimly and went to the wall where he picked a text with care. "We'll start at the beginning, since all or none of half of what applies to vamipires could affect you.". She frowned, "I'm unpredictable?". "Oh, very," Angel said "Now let's begin...'Once upon a time there was a Vampire named Angelus....."  
  
*********  
  
Several hours later, Miranda awoke in a stack of books. She faintly remembered falling asleep, and what she had been doing here in the first place. From one of the impossibly tiny windows Miranda saw sun seeping in. "Angel must be in bed" she thought, and she flipped open the nearest book. Last night, or early morning, Miranda had learned about all the horrible things Angel had done before he was souled, and about how awful her own father had been. She learned about what the sunlight, and fire, holy water and crosses could do to her. Mir noted that she wasn't right in the vampiric face. She didn't go all prune wrinkles and buggy eyed, she simply attained the fangs and cat's eyes. She learned that she would eventually stop aging and stay immortal, and that she would maybe one day become full vamp. It all depended on how much of her really was vampire, and how long it would take for it to all shine through. Miranda wasn't sure how she felt. She really liked breathing, and seeing the sun rise despite the occular discomfort even though sunglasses. Mir also wasn't big on drinking blood, even though she was already beginning to feel the urge to do so. One thing that confused the teen was the fact that once one was a full fledged vampire, the inner demon steered them. Being half vampire, there had to be some in her. So, if she did go full vamp, she's still be the same her....wouldn't she. She remembered asking Angel the question, but he held no answer.  
  
  
  
Mir looked at the book. It was about Slayers. Her mother was listed in the index. She began to read, enthralled with the topic. Hours later, the young girl emerged from the tome, full of knowledge. It was her job as a slayer to kill vampires. However, being a Slayer wasn't something you really inherited. She could inherit her mother's human traits, but she'd never really be a true Chosen One- unless it was really somewhere in her destiny. So, it really boiled down to was that Mir was half human, half vampire...with a small dash of superwoman Slayer(maybe) and some good natured Wiccan. "Boy, I really am a mess..."she muttered, and flipped the page to a startling picture of her mother. She was a girl only Miranda's age in it, and she was surrounded by people Mir recognized and Willow and Xander and some of their old high school buddies who visited. She read on, and was stunned by the words. Her mother, Buffy, had slept with ANGEL!! She was shocked at this fact, but worse was the fact that the kindly vamp had lost his soul in doing so! She had sent him to hell to save the world, and when he came back he left her for L.A. The chronicle was not kind with it's words to her mother. She had dropped out of the Council which looked out for Slayers, and her Watcher or guide or whatever had been fired by them. There were some positive facts, such as Buffy stopping numerous apocalypses. She had killed herself for the life of her sister, and the opening of the hell that was Sunnydale. She had came back to life, and then courted her father in a series of battles, and harsh words. "Jeeze, she sounds more like Bitchy the Vampire Layer to me."Mir laughed.  
  
  
  
"Actually, that's not all true Mir. She was an excellent woman." Angel said, from somewhere behind her. "The Council wrote that book, they didn't appreciate her free thinking and her love of friends. She wouldn't comply, so they told her to quit. She did. She was a wonderful person, and you don't know how much I miss her, how I wish things could have been different."  
  
"I'm sorry" Mir whispered. "Hey, it's okay. You don't know these things, I'm just setting you straight." Angel said. Mir smiled at him. "Say, Mir. My friend Cordy would just love to take you shopping, since you'll be starting school here in L.A this coming Monday."Angel pushed. "School?! No! I can't set foot in one, no one would understand it when I vamped out when someone pissed me off, or if I accidentally broke my desk when I was throwing a book on it!" she protested. "Mir, you're gonna like this school....it's for 'gifted children'. You won't be the weirdest, trust me." he assured her. "Cool, like X-Men or something??"Mir asked. "Actually, yeah, a little bit at least. Now go shop!" Angel laughed. Miranda jumped up and ran to get her purse.  
  
****** Miranda came back to the townhouse laden with bag upon bag. It took her nearly 4 trips to haul the junk to her room. Cordelia followed close behind with a long credit card reciept for Angel. He looked at it and nearly died (again). "TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS??!!!"he yelled, causing Cordelia to grin. "She's gonna be here for a while, Angel. She needed to have stuff which suited her personality. I mean that guest room is nice, but so not a 16 year old's taste.".  
  
"Good point," he agreed and walked down the hall to estimate the damage the teen would cause to the antique laden room. He was surprised to see her adding books to the shelves, and posters of metal bands to the walls. "Like what you're doing to the place..."he trailed as she tacked up a poster of the Sex Pistols. He shook his head in disgust. "Angel! Wait!" she called when she saw him leaving. "Yes?" he asked. "Thank you...for helping me. I really, really appreciate it."Mir said, looking down at her feet. "Thanks." Angel smiled, and glanced at the teen with adoration. "Uh, Angel?" Mir said after a few moments. "Oh, yes?" he answered. "You can, uh, go now." "Right, sorry!" he apologized, and walked back down the hall. Teens could be so difficult!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, suggestions welcome!!! Keep on readin' and reviewin'! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Thanks to all the reviewers, especially to Ennui for the excellent Angel help. I'm more on the Buffy side of the house when it comes to knowledge. Keep up the reviews, I feel special then (and I continue to pound on those keys!!) Hope you enjoy it, suggestions ALWAYS welcome. It's definatly going to be AU, I'm not up enough on Angel to commit to following it's plot. Sorry! Disclaimer is the SAME!  
  
Mir woke up early that morning, nervous about her classes. Angel had assured her she wouldn't be odd woman out. It was more of a place to continue her core studies with others in her predicament than a acadamy. That way vampires could take courses to finish their education, or mutated children could graduate fast and move on to more important things- like controlling their Powers. Still, Miranda felt like the biggest freak on earth. She took her shower and dressed in her new leather pants and peasant top. She secured the honey hair in a sloppy bun and went to wake Angel.  
  
Angel opened his eyes to an angel of his own. It was Buffy, had to be...but no. Only in this light Mir took on her mother's finest traits. He shook his head, clearing the haunting images. "Oh, schoolday...I'll get up then...be fatherly and make you some toast." he grumbled. "You're not my father, and I don't eat toast." Mir replied and marched off to the kitchen.  
  
Miranda poured herself a glass of juice with shaky hands and gobbled it down. Angel went over the directions to the school with her for the 50th time and she left the house exasperated with his overnurturing tendancies.  
  
Several minutes later, Miranda walked into a plain brick building, numbered 321 Spencer Street. It was the school, nestled into the corner of the city. She heard the noise of a stringed orchestra warming up, and walked towards the sound. In front of her a horned demon directed a group of teens in playing warm-ups. She smiled at the funny sight and kept walking, bound to hit the office sooner or later. She eventually did, and was met by a giant green skined thing. She had no clue of what or who it was. "Hello!" It boomed, "You must be Mir! I'm Bjorn, the Vice Principal!" he said, with a slight accent. "Oh, uh, yes. I'm Miranda Harris-er, Summers..." she stuttered. "Yes, yes! Angel has told me much about you! You seem like a charming being! We here are going to help you complete your education so you may train and grow into your new self. Class begins soon, you go till sundown tonight, Wednesdays and Fridays. I'll tell you more, girl!" he boomed, with a smile. Miranda felt calmer and let the huge thing lead her to an office.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
That evening Miranda emerged from the school building, talking to Lara, succubus who could shift to other forms. Right now she was shifting into club clothes. "Come on, Mir!! It's your first night here, and we need to PARTY!! Come out with me, meet some hot guys, embrace your freaky self and have a good time!" Lara prodded. "No...I shouldn't" Mir began, but the demon grabbed her arm and looked into Mir's eyes. "Please, Mir. Please?? I don't have anyone from here who I'm friends with. All the other girls in the day class are a lame excuse for Big Bads. They're more worried about their SAT's than a date. Most the people I know I hang with at The Blur. It's a raveish club, and it's really fun. I promise you'll like it, and if you don't...you can just go home. Everyone there's a supernatural baddy just like us, chica! So, come on!" Lara begged. "Okay, but I've got to be back early..."Mir trailed off, because Lara was already dragging her down the street.  
  
Miranda stepped foot in the club and was surrounded by the pulsating beat of heavy techno. She smiled and let Lara lead her to a purple glass table. "Stay here, I'll get us drinks." Lara instructed, and was back with two glowing blue martini glasses. "Is that booze..."Mir trailed off. "Yup, there's no age limit on our kind!" she laughed. The two girls began to chat about their pasts, till a terribly handsome mage strolled up to Lara. He produced a black rose from midair, and asked her to dance. Lara accecpted, winking at Mir, and danced off into the strobes.  
  
Mir suddenly felt terribly out of place. She didn't sense too many other halflings, like herself. And everyone else seemed to be with someone else. Slowly, Mir took a sip of the cool liquid and felt it spread down her middle with warmth. She sighed a bit, and looked around, only to be startled by a boy looking back at her. He sat at the bar, looking at her. Once she steadied her gaze on him, he looked the other direction. Mir felt a heady rush shake her. Was he interested?? She self conciously pushed stray strands of hair back and wet her lips. She turned back towards the boy, who was staring again, and smiled. The boy's blank expression faltered, and he managed something similar to a smile. Mir turned back to her drink and grinned. He was cute, in an old fashioned way. The boy had semi-curly brown hair and an innocent looking face. A chisled jaw, and sweet smile made her want to look back again. She did, and to her disappointment he was gone.  
  
Mir turned back, let down, and let out a gasp. The boy was sitting across from her. "Oh...hi!" she said, trying to cover her surprise. "Hey..." he said, a deep and mysterious voice. "I'm Miranda." she smiled. He looked deep into her eyes, and then began to speak. "You must be new around here. My name's Connor." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope ya like this! It's a lot of fun to write, here come the twisty twirly parts...and who knows what after that. Rating could become an R real quick. Remember, AU! If anyone can find me more info about Connor, Brownie Points!! Filler chapters suck...please ignore spelling mistakes...my beta buddy's on vacation! Same disclaimer.  
  
  
  
"Connor..." Miranda echoed, liking the way it came out. It had a nice ring to it. "Would you care to dance?: he asked. Mir's cheeks flushed dull red, and she supressed the yes for a few seconds, trying desperatly not to seem needy. She was a horrible dancer, and she wished the music would turn to a soft, slower tone. Then she wouldn't have to embarrass herself in front of the mystery man next to her.  
  
"Sure, but I'm not very good at fast dancing." she warned him. "That's okay." Connor grinned and pushed her forward with an icy hand to the shoulder. Mir felt terribly nervous, but it eased as the tempo slowed.  
  
"Look's like you got your wish" Connor said, gently nudging her towards the center of the floor. Connor pulled Mir intimatly close, more so than she would have desired for a first time meeting. They wavered slowly, bending to the light tune. Suddenly, Connor spoke, as if he had been in deep thought.  
  
"You're different" he hissed, a curious undertone to his voice. "W- what do you mean??" Mir stuttered, feeling vulnerable. "All of you...I don't know really. But you're wrong...are you a vampire??" Connor prodded. "Yes...no. Sort of?" she admitted, as his icy fingers trailed further down her back, hitting bare skin. She shivered at the tempting touch. "Cold isn't it?" he laughed. Mir nodded, feeling like a mouse it a cat's paws. "You're a vampire, right?" she asked. He boomed laughter, other couples looking at them. "Something like that...a lot more that just that, Mir. Can I call you Mir?"he teased. Her heart skipped a beat, and she knew Connor was well aware of it. She was eminating fear. She knew the more powerful creature was toying with her, searching for her breaking point and the answer to what she was. Mir still wasn't sure of the answer to that question herself. She was also scared because she liked him, and his mysterious way. She decided to push the fear away, and play back.  
  
  
  
"You can call me anything you like, Connor" she smiled, winking. His eyes glowed, showing he was very up to her challenge. He bent his head and nuzzled his lips onto her jugular, feeling the steady rush of blood. Gently, he kissed around and up with feather light lips. Her heart fluttered, and she almost pushed him back, afraid of what was next, but his strong arms held her still. The arms then slipped dangerously lower, and then sharp teeth nipped into her flesh. Mir let out a gasp from the pain, but it soon faded into heady pleasure. She looked at his vamped out face, still hauntingly beautiful. Mir decided to let go of her pain, her fear...her cage and follow Connor's way. She let her half vampish face come forth, eyes glowing the dull gold, little fangs protruding from pouty red lips. Mir let a little laugh slip from her throat, it felt so natural here surrounded by demons, undead, witches, and mystical creatures of darkness. Mir finally felt at rest.  
  
****  
  
Connor looked up, letting go of her neck. "God, she tasted good." he thought, looking at her face. He nearly missed it the first time, but sure enough her eyes were shining yellow, and tiny, sexy fangs were in the place of her canines. She was half vampire, half human...and a special human at that Connor knew. She tasted of Slayer, but he knew she couldn't be one- at least not yet. She still held her amazing looks, and she was driving Connor mad. He hadn't sampled much pleasure since emerging from hell, but she would be his first taste.  
  
****  
  
The couple kept dancing their torturously slow dance, even as the music picked up. They were in rapture, and even though Miranda wanted to break away, she couldn't. Something held them there, perhaps a common interest in the other. There was nothing romantic about their dance really. It was cold, emotionless...except for the fire in their glaring eyes. Finally, when the floor began to clear the pair broke their grasp on one another.  
  
Mir looked around, dazed and lightheaded; and then at her watch. It was nearly 1 a.m! "Oh God!" she cried, throwing her hands up in frusteration. "What?" a groggy Connor asked. "I should have been home HOURS ago! He's gonna kill me..."she trailed. "I don't know how to get back really either..."she admitted. "I'll drive you." Connor offered. Mir gratfully accecpted and told him the rough directions to her place of residence. He was a block off, but she felt like walking the rest of the way to clear her mind.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," she whispered, his radio playing an edgy alternative beat. "No problem...Sorry about the club, it was like we were under a spell or something...But, I'd love to see you again, if that's okay?" he asked. "Sure, I'd love to!" she gushed, reaching over and squeezing his cool hand. She quickly grabbed a scrap of paper and her pen and offered him her cell number. She moved to leave, but Connor yanked her towards him. She began to question his action, but cool lips soon found hers, wrapping her up and a sensual kiss which lasted for what seemed like eons. "Talk to you soon, then" Connor said after they split apart. "Yeah, if Angel doesn't take away every right I have after a stunt like this!" she said, rolling her hazel eyes. She got out, leaving a stunned Connor in the car.  
  
***  
  
Mir spun down the block to the townhouse, till a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She began to cry out, but the figure whirrled her around. It was Angel! "Hi..." she muttered, looking away. "I've been searching EVERYWHERE!" the elder vamp yelled. Mir backed away, but he was on her quick, pulling her up the steps.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Angel cried, looking at the teen. She didn't dare speak. As Mir turned away, Angel saw the telltale marks on her slender neck. "God! Did you let someone do this??" he yelled, roughly grabbing her neck and forcing it sideways. "Yes." she said quietly. "WHY? It's a vampire's calling card! A mark claiming you...or a mark of deep love!" he shook with anger. Angel swore he'd find the fledgling and wring his neck. "He was nice. I like him." she sighed, remembering the bite. "No, no you don't! You don't even really know what we are!! He'll hurt you! And...you can't see him again!! You're grounded!" Angel ranted. "You're not my father, you know!!!" Mir screamed back, running for the stairs to her room.  
  
She threw herself on her bed, scattering clothes everywhere. Sobs wracked her body, and she longed to be able to go back to normal life where she didn't have to deal with vamp bites and mysterious, handsome boys who were good at kissing! Well, the kissing was fine with Mir, but Angel didn't seem to appreciate it. She let down her hair, falling in waves around her scrunched up face. She just wished she could be one thing or another: vampire or human. Mir then stripped off her tight jeans and top and went to shower. Maybe it'd ease her problems...not knowing there were worse ones right around the corner. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It continues.... Same Disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Mir stepped out of the hot shower, and wrapped one of the soft cotton towels round her small frame. She wanted to seek her parents for advice, but her real ones had died long before. She fought back the urge to cry again, and pulled on her nightgown. It was very late, and school would soon begin again. She turned off the light, and tried to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel grew more and more angry about Miranda's disobedience. He crashed through the house, growling and thinking. How dare she take advantage of his hospitality! How dare some young stud vamp bite her!! He swore if he ever met the vamp that he'd show it it's lowlife place. No one messes with a master! He grit his teeth and went to work out, hoping to let the anger go.  
  
****  
  
Connor threw his hands in the air in disbelief. Mir was Angel's....thing? She was living with him? Connor grew colder at the thought. The person he hated most, his "father", was in control of the object he wanted most at the time. He'd just have to work her away from Angel, and hope Angel didn't know it was him who Mir had spent the evening with. Somehow attempting to kill your father, and then date his property didn't mix well. But oh, Mir...Mir was a strange concoction of demon. Connor grinned to himself, fantasizing kissing her, biting her, drinking her, and making violent and passionate love to her. He shook his head, clearing the graphic images. She was making his hormones whack out...he wasn't used to the pleasurable feeling. Connor lay back, and began to conjure a watching spell. He wanted to have an eye on Mir at all times.  
  
****  
  
Miranda awoke with a start as Angel banged her door down. "MIRANDA!!! You're LATE for SCHOOL!!"he growled. She jumped up, tangling in her sheets, and began to dress. She was dead tired, she thought, and then laughed knowing it could be quite true. She pulled on her signature sunglasses and hit the harsh sunlight, running to school.  
  
She stepped in the building, and stopped. She smelt smoldering leaves...or fire or sometime. She looked around, worried about the stench. She whirrled several times, and then saw it was her own skin which was the problem. Her arms were bright red, and her hair felt crisp and brittle. She moaned in disbelief, and then saw the giant hole in her shirt. It wasn't what happened to normal vampires, but it still wasn't good. She was pretty sure some SPF 100 would take care of it. Mir made her way to the nurses office to see if they had a new shirt for her to wear.  
  
****  
  
As dusk came upon L.A, Mir stepped out of the school and was urged once again to go to the club by her growing circle of friends. Not caring much about the consequences, and hoping she'd see Connor again. She walked into the rave, and ordered a Skyy Blue with her girlfriends. Lara was doing tricks, making herself into actress and pop stars, and changing outfits like mad. She and Gloria, a sorcererss were making faces at the boys across the bar. Suddenly Mir's heart stopped. She keeled back, as if a stone had hit her. Gloria caught her with a suspension spell, and Mir took deep, rattling breaths. She was worried, that had never happened. Attention turned to her, and Lara shrugged, "What do you expect with half breeds". Mir took offense and muttered a glamour spell. A huge wart appeared on Lara's nose. Lara gasped, and reeled back. He shifting couldn't get rid of it and she stomped off to the restroom.  
  
Everyone laughed at Mir's swift spell, but she was looking elsewhere. Connor was there. She could sense him somehow. She stood and walked towards him, as if enchanted. He stopped where he stood, and gave her an amazing smirk of a smile. She smiled back, and then pretended to be too busy to walk over to him. She sipped her drink casually. He grinned at this, and made his way to her. She mentally cheered and pretended to be surprised to see him. "Oh come on, Mir...I know you're irresistable, you don't have to get my attention."he whispered in her ear. She blused, and tried to act like it didn't matter to her anyway.  
  
Connor grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. She didn't want to dance, but she wanted to be near him. "Hey beautiful..." he purred. She smiled. "What are we, Connor?" she asked. He looked at her funny. "Well, I'm a vampire...and you're....well I'm not sure yet...."he began. "No, I mean what's between us?? I was told something about vampires biting people to mark them as property and stuff. And the kiss...and, well, I like you." she said, blushing. He grinned at her, "We've got whatever you want, Mir" "No, Connor. I want an answer!" she pushed. "Tell you what. Come to my place. We can discuss this over a nice cup of blood, or whatever you drink." he said. She wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but Mir really did want to know what was between them; whatever it may be. She nodded, and he grabbed her hand and led her out the front door.  
  
After a brisk walk, the couple was at the door of a small studio apartment. Connor fumbled with the keys, and Mir watched his every move with interest. "You live alone?" she asked. "I do whatever I want, let's just say I have neglecting parents." he smirked. She nodded. "My parents died. I was raised in a lie...I know what you mean." she confessed. "Interesting..." he said, pulling her in the dark room. He flipped a switch and it was illuminated. A small kitchenette, computer station and futon took up the space, along with a nice stereo and bookcase full of ancient looking texts. The room had black carpet, and crisp white walls. "Nice" Mir commented, and sat down on the futon. He smiled at her again. "W-what?? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked, worried about the smiling teen. "No, it's just that you're amazing. Amazingly beautiful, and amazingly intriguing." he whispered, leaning in to kiss the startled girl. She let him, leaning into it. Her hands covered his smooth icy ones, and then climbed up to his neck. Suddenly, a primal urge hit her, like nothing she had ever felt. Her demon slipped forth and she pierced his neck and began to drink, having no clue of what was going on. Her mind panicked for a second, and then the demon pushed it out, enjoying the power pulsing through Connor's exquisite blood. She stopped after she felt Connor pushing her back, with immense force. Her mind screamed in outrage for the disobedience, and she lunged for him. Her neck was caught by his steely hands, and he forced her down on the matress. "No." he said, and that was it. Mir's human face resumed, and she bust into frantic tears. Connor fully then understood. "I-I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed, trying to sit. He forced her back down. "Mir, deep breaths, deep breaths...can you do that for me?" he asked, looking worried. Connor looked as if he needed deep breaths himself. She did, and he grasped her hands with care. "Was that the first time...." he asked, praying she'd say "no". "Yes...oh, God what did I do??!" she said, freaking out once again. His cool hands moved against her flushed cheeks, "Shh...Mir. Please?" he begged. He looked paler than usual.  
  
"What was the luck that I found her so soon??" his mind wondered. He wanted to run to the book case and find the texts which prophecied about her, but she needed him in that moment. It felt good to be needed, Connor thought. She was beginning to calm down, and he kissed her forehead lightly. "Mir...Please, really, if it's not to hard you have to tell me your history. Everything! It's important." he said. She wiped her eyes, were tears had welled up. "Well, my mother was something called the Sl-" she began, but was startled as the door burst open. "ANGEL??" she cried, as the angry vamp burst in the room.  
  
The angry vampire eyed the disrespecting girl. She was in for a beating she'd never forget, and the little minion who had led her here would be dust...Angel glanced at the little minion. No, it couldn't be! He felt as if the room was spinning suddenly. His mouth hung open, and his skin turned paler than it had ever been. "Connor??" he asked, in disbelief....  
  
  
  
A/N: heheheh...cliffhangerish...Review please!! I couldn't think of a better place to end this one...and I know I haven't posted for a while...Reviews help me be motivated....:) Enjoy!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry,sorry, sorry bout' the long breaks...College shopping is the important thing in my life this second...I've had wonderful ideas swirling through my mind, so here goes...Enjoy, and of course, Review....  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
"Connor..."Angel mumbled a second time, feeling his body go weak for a moment. He backed up a step. Connor laughed and grabbed Mir's hips, seating her on the futon with guiding hands. This didn't involve her, though at the heart- it was all about Miranda. Angel took a swift step towards the shaking girl. "Leave her alone, Angel!" Connor snapped. "Connor, son..."Angel pleaded. "You're NOT my father! You never will be..Now leave me and Miranda alone!!" the young man screamed, making his father cringe with anger and saddness. His demonic face slid forwards, and in reflex so did the boys, as well as Miranda's pathetic half breed demon. "I don't want to fight you, Connor. But, you're tampering with a very sensitive subject. Miranda's my charge. She's half human, half vamp....and I'm preparing her to battle her demon when it finally takes control. You're a bad influence! You kill, you lie, you invite danger...and you're seducing her!"Angel cried.  
  
"Isn't that a funny accusation, Father" Connor said sarcastically, "You did all of these things...and you killed humans too, when you were truly a vampire. That's our destiny! You're a murderer because you kill your kind, that's what's disgusting! I can't let you tell her she's the slayer- because you're going to get her killed. She's a vampire, with a demon and a soul, and a heart that loves...and hates...and a mind with compassion and pain...Mir's not one thing or another- and she's definatly not a thing, Angel. If you knew your prophecies like you say you do...you'd know something about her." he finished, taking in a deep breath. Angel sighed, looking hurt. "Miranda, you come home with me now...and we leave Connor for good, no more seeing him...Or you stay here, and don't bother coming back into my care."Angel said, giving her an ultimatum.  
  
Mir looked into the night, almost in shock. She delved deep into her mind, when a vision of sorts hit her. Her body quaked once, and she heard the men call her name. It was if she was in another world, a dream almost. A sudden flash, and then blinding white. A human shaped being of gold walked towards her, raising it's hand in a greeting. "See, then Know" she said to Mir, and then faded again. Mir blinked, and she was in her room with Angel, peering into a Calculus book. It was night in this world, and the two sipped mugs of warmed blood. He said something inaudible to Mir, and she laughed. In an instant, her windows were shattered, spraying glass upon the two vamps. Several minions poured into her bedroom, enough to take down a master ever. They beat and bashed Angel, and Mir let out hollow, silent screams of saddness. Angel looked at her, straining to reach her, but she could not- would not move to meet his touch. Another vampire strode in through the gaping hole of her window. This one was qrotesquely fat and horribly deformed at it's face. For it's size, it was fast. It siezed Miranda, pinning her to the bed. The ugly thing tipped her head back, and laughed, before slicing her jugular with a clawed nail. Blood sprayed everywhere, and his laughter rung in her ears. Mir let out a gasp, and then found herself back in Connor's apartment.  
  
"Angel....I-I think it'd be best for me to stay here for a while. I had a visi-"she explained, but was cut off by the elder vamp. "Silence! Ungratful whelp of a vampire!" Angel hissed before jumping to his feet and fleeing the building. Mir's face slipped back to human, and she burst into tears.  
  
****  
  
Connor had comforted the girl enough that she had fallen into a fitful sleep on his bed. He wanted so much to lie there with her, but he knew it was not the time for such things. He had research to do, and quick. Connor rushed to his bookcase, and pulled a very ancient text. He had only came across it by luck in one of the hell dimensions, and it was even more lucky that he had gotten it out of the dimension intact. It was a volume that had been lost years ago, a book which told of all slayers to come. How the Council would die for that knowledge, he thought. However, the book also told of other redeemers besides Slayers. Connor flipped through the Slayers Chronicles, and found the new slayer. It was a girl named Ana from Russia. She had been located by the Council already, and was under strict training, especially in English. The Council planned to send her to Sunnydale eventually.  
  
Connor knew this because the book was very special. The book filled itself with new information the second it was available. It was all-knowing, and changed to fit the times and lauguage of the reader. It could tell you exact locations, times, dates of nearly anything- and it read your thought's to do so. Connor concentrated on Miranda Summers, and a girl who resembled Miranda appeared. It wasn't Mir though, it was a young woman named Buffy. She had been long dead- and had actually died twice before her final rest. During her run as slayer, two slayers came forth- both dead as well. Since Buffy had died, 5 other slayers had perished- 3 who had replaced Buffy- and two who had replaced a Slayer named Faith. There were actually 2 slayers now then, Connor thought- and anothe rimage appeared before Connor's eyes. The book was confused...there was no one on that page, no girl to follow Buffy's predecessor's. Ana was Faith's replacement's replacement. No one was called yet from Buffy's line of Slaying. He focused on the last girl from Buffy's line, and an image of a sweet Hispanic face filled the page. She was Juanita, and she had been taken down only a few weeks ago. Someone was to be called soon.  
  
Connor willed the book to go back to Buffy, and he began to read her long history. It was a history which spanned her life and her three deaths, as well as the apocalypses she faced. It told of her love affairs with Angel of all people, and her releasing his soul the first time, and it told of her love with Spike, another vampire master. She had defeated the Master, and the Anointed One had been mysteriously disappeared during her time as well. She had vanquished a hell-goddess, an Ascension and a Wiccan from ending the world. She had the most amazing kill counts, and the longest life as slayer- counting all three. However, the book mentioned nothing of a child. Connor focused harder, and willed the book to show Miranda's lovely face. It blurred a few times, and with a simple boosting of power spell from Connor, the pages flew to find her.  
  
Connor felt the power from these words filling the room, pulsing with an ancient rhythm. He began to read, these words harder for the book to translate to English. Connor knew several languages, so he willed it to write in Latin instead. It did, and it was a bit easier...but not much. Connor began to delve into his mind, decyphering the texts. He worked till the sun rose, and could do no more. He placed a page marker in the magical book, and crawled up next to Mir's resting body. He laid a protective arm over her, and drifted into a sleep of the dead.  
  
****  
  
Miranda awoke to find Connor snoring next to her. For a second she freaked out, wondering what had happened the night before. She was clothed, and so was Connor- save the shirt lying on the floor, so she wasn't terribly worried. She remembered the night before, and shuddered with the thoughts of the pain between Angel, Connor, and her. Connor was Angel's son? It was strange...they were both childern of the dead...only, she thought that Connor's mother might have also been a vampire. She didn't know much about vampires, except they weren't supposed to be able to breed, but when the Powers that Be get involved, anything's possible.  
  
Mir tried to clear her mind of the unpleasent thoughts, and decided to borrow Connor's shower. She crept into the dark bathroom and turned on the hot water. Stepping in, she reveled in how good it felt to be warmed by it. Every day her skin seemed to grow a little bit paler, a little colder, and a lot less sun-resistant. Somewhere deep down it worried Mir, but not that much. She knew she could control the thing inside her body. It wasn't an issue for her. If she couldn't do it physically or mentally, it could always be supressed magically. Her "mother" Willow had taught her this the second she learned spells. After about a half hour, Mir jumped out of the shower, wrapping herself in one of Connor's plush black towels. She dried off and combed her hair, and then grabbed the black robe off the other hook. She hoped he didn't mind.  
  
Mir padded back into the other room, and sat on the carpet. Connor had sprawled across the futon as soon as she left. She laughed at the boy she barely knew, but felt completly connected with, and stretched her arms out. She noticed a book lying in the corner, and crawled over to it. Curious, Mir flipped it open. It was all in Latin, and Mir suddenly wished she had payed more attention to Mrs. Holst, the language teacher. "I wish something around here was in English once and a while..."she muttered, and looked down to close the large volume. She blinked twice, and saw that the words were in English. She began to read the bookmarked page, and then gasped in disbelief....  
  
  
  
A/N:HEHE, another cliffhangerish ending...I just can't go on tonight!! Well, here's the promised post before Oct. 31...but since I'm so nice, and done early...you may get a couple more outta me by then, since my muse came back from a long absence....REVIEW PLEASE, at this point I'm VERY open to suggestions and criticism!! MORE LATA! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've been stuck in my new story.you know how that goes.yup. I haven't the foggiest of what I want to do with this thing.it could go several directions, and either way will be a long and drawn out beast of a story- unless I get lazy.So, keep me motivated- REVIEWS!!!J SOMETHING TO TIDE YOU OVER....  
  
It was her mirror image, she was in the book. The book was Mir, or her current image at least. It was her to the finest detail; hair plastered wet to her forehead, small burn marks to the shoulders, wide eyes, pleasantly pink lips and pale skin. "Oh, my lord." she trailed, and began to read the caption. "Miranda Summers, daughter of Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer and William "Spike" the Bloody, Master Vampire." "Tell me what I am." she begged, and the words began to fly before her eyes. "Yes, mistress." The book replied in ink. "Mistress?" she whispered. "Yes, Miranda the Great..You are the ruler of all things Dark and Light." It replied. "Oh god." she cried, covering her eyes. "Well, tell me who I am, and why it's this way!!" she thought with anger. Her words flew as if a wind has shook the room. Suddenly the book was all words.  
  
"Miranda Summers was born of the Slayer and a Vampire, the only of her kind. She is a half breed species, and will one day evolve into a full vampire. She will be their Master, and retain the qualities of both demon and human. She will be elected rule of the kingdom of Darkness at an unpredicted date, and work to the good of their race- bringing an alliance of the Demon, which will result in one with the Living after her reign. Miranda Summers will take the hand of the King of the Darkness, thus starting her Queenhood. Her power will be immense, bending the will of all forces to her needs. Light will call her in her 200th year. She will become it's Master as well, reforming her ways and that of her people. She will bear one child to her husband 50 years after her mastery of Light, and he will be heir to the throne. Caleb will be his name, and he will instill fear to the masses. He will begin the anarchy once again, and she will have to dispatch her own child into death. After doing so, Miranda will be cast from her husband's bed and into the Wilderness. She will spend 100 years wandering the world, obtaining enlightenment. After this time, he will welcome her home and another child will be born. She will be Juno, and will surpass her mother in the ways of Light. She will be the Child of Light- and will cure the world of all evil which remains. The Queen will die in an assassination, along with her husband. Her child will succeed them."  
  
Miranda closed the book, she could not bear it! Certainly it wasn't true, couldn't be!! She opened the book once again. "Is that it?" she asked it. "No, those are only the major details, my Queen," the book replied, "There will be many changes in the world before then. You do not fully understand yourself yet. And I can see you are scared." "Well, yeah..." she whispered. A warm feeling of comfort covered the young vampire queen to be. If Mir didn't know better, the book was hugging her with it's ancient powers. "Feel better, girl" it said, and it's pages clouded over. "Hey! Wasn't done!!" she thought. "If you read more, it will hurt you." the book wrote. She sighed. "What about Connor?" she whispered, looking at the boy on the bed. "All is already revealed to him." it stated in bold letters, and the cover flew shut. A sinking feeling hit Mir. She was alone, with a book which "talked", how weird was her life?? Sighing, she crawled up on the futon and under Connor's arm. She hoped her damp skin didn't wake him. Tears trailing down her cheeks, she drifted back to sleep...  
  
***  
  
Connor awoke to find a nearly naked Mir laying under his arms. "Oh God, Oh God..." he chanted, wondering for a second what had went on the night before. Once he remembered, he smacked himself on the head. The book, yes, he remembered what it told him. It had spoke to him even as he slept. He looked at the beautiful naked girl, the woman made to be with him. She had beautiful pale cream skin and golden brown hair, supple breasts which sighed up and down with each breath she took as she slept. He couldn't resist touching her cheek, stroking her hair. He covered her with the sheet, and snuggled her back under his arms. "Connor?" her muffed voice said. "Yes, Mir?" he replied. "You're smushing my boobs." she admitted. He burst into fitful laughter, and sat up. Mir huffed, cheeks red and gathered the sheet to her body. "Hey, not funny! It hurt!" Connor smiled, and leaned in to kiss Mir. She responded instantly, pulling herself into his arms. He cradled her in his arms, and before he knew it he had stopped kissing her, and was now feeding from her. She shuddered with pleasure, and he extended his wrist. Soon her small fangs pierced his wrist and she drank as well, his blood an intoxicating wine. Things progressed, and she found herself dropping the blanket and leading his hands to her body. He looked to her for permission, and then from there- everything was a blur...  
  
A/N:It's short, sorry....It's a filler, go fig... 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it's been a looooong time. I've got a severe case of writer's block. We'll see how long this takes to get onto print. I'm not real inspired right now. It's been a rough time in my life, so.don't be surprised if it reflects in my writings.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Buffy, except Miranda.  
  
****  
  
Miranda stirred under Connor's lingering touch. She had drifted back asleep, and the sun was now setting. For one frantic moment she regretted everything she had done that day, she felt embarrassed and used and dirty. But as quickly as that feeling came, it faded. She felt nothing bad once she thought about it. She felt.indifferent. Mir had always been one to hold her sexuality sacred, but now it didn't matter so much. It didn't matter that she had given her virginity to a vampire. He had made he feel cherished and beautiful, like a goddess. The second his blood touched her lips, she felt desire. She felt a desire which had never been awakened before. It was like a twisted fairy tale. The beautiful queen finds her prince.wait. Prince? "Oh goddess"she cried, using a phrase her guardian Willow had passed on to her. "What?" Connor whispered, concerned. "It's you. Isn't it?! You're the king." she trailed off.  
  
A look of surprise crossed his face. She didn't know? Hadn't the book taken the time to tell her? "Oh, Mir."he said, his cool hand trailing down her cheek. "It's not a bad thing, Connor.just.it's all too much!" she sobbed, tears tracking down her pale cheeks. He pulled her body into his, whispering into her how much he loved her. Suddenly, she pulled away.  
  
"Love me? You love me?!" she yelled, her anger whipping like a wind through the small apartment. "Woah, Mir.calm down." He soothed. "No! I will not! What we have, what we have is animal at best! Is this love? Or is it destined lust?! I don't know what I feel for you!! I loved what we, well, what we were doing all day. And I know we're capable of love as vampires, but.it's so fast Connor!!" she shouted. Gold flecks flew in Connor's eyes as his anger grew.  
  
"Miranda. You will have to accept these things as they are. If it is destined, written in the book, then it will happen. Maybe we shouldn't have made love so soon, but.believe me, we will be together for the rest of our unlife."  
  
"You call it making love, I call it animal instinct! There was no love, no tenderness there! It was just mechanical! Everything's clockwork here and I HATE IT!!" she screamed.  
  
He stepped back. Her anger was mind blowing. He could feel the still human guilt, frustration, confusion, humiliation and pain ripple off of her. Connor longed to kiss away her pain, but he feared if he moved even an inch closer to her, she would eviscerate him. "Mir." he whispered, stretching his arm towards her. "No! Stay there, I need to go.and to think about things." she said, grabbing her shirt off the floor. She hastily pulled it on, and groped for her pants in the darkness. She yanked them on, abandoning her lost undergarmets. "Mir, please!" he cried. She looked at him, tears making their way down her cheeks. She looked down, then ran. Connor's instincts told him to get her, to drag her back and show her her place as a fledgling, to punish her for exposing his feelings. Instead of doing anything he felt like doing, Connor sat on the bed and cried in lament.  
  
Miranda stalked the streets, there was nowhere for her to go. She wanted to run to Angel, but she knew what he'd say. A couple of boys catcalled her, and she played along. She knew exactly what would calm her anger. "Hey baby, nice tits in that top honey!" the taller of the boys yelled. She smiled. "Hey, hottie!" the younger yelled. She walked towards them. "Hey boys" she purred, flaunting the fact she wasn't wearing a bra on this cold night. "Wanna have some fun, sweetie?" the tall one cooed, voice husky. "Sure fellas, first your little friend. He's kinda cute..." she trailed, grabbing his wrist. He turned and winked at his friend, his hand falling onto her butt. She took him to the nearest alley, where he threw himself on her groping and panting. She laughed, her fangs slipping down. She pierced the loser's neck and drained him, dropping him in a dumpster. The pleasure was immense. She shuddered with emotion, running her hands over herself. She felt a little better.  
  
She sauntered back out. "Scared little boy couldn't handle it" she said to the elder boy. He grinned and put his arm around her. "Let's go back to my apartment, hottie" he growled. She nodded, and he led her a few blocks down. When they entered the room, the older fellow threw her down on his bed. He was strong. He yanked his shirt off and then kicked his shoes in the corner. The man was well built, probably about 22. He was trash, of course. No one would miss him. She let him slip his hands under her shirt, fondling her cool breasts. He shook with lust, and she took her chance to strike. She bit into his neck just as he bit into hers. They both recoiled. "Vampire?" the two hissed at once. This sent laughter through the elder, and he went back to kissing her. She let him, enjoying the free sexual abandonment being vampire gave her. She bit into the man's neck again, a groan of pleasure coming from his mouth. She tore her shirt off and then wiggled from her pants. He did the same, and they fell into a dark, hedonistic night of bloodplay.  
  
"Thanks for the night, hottie" the elder vamp said, as he ushered her from his lair before dawn. She smiled, enjoying the throb between her thighs. His blood had been rich and powerful, filled with something dark and looming. He had played in the dark arts, she knew. She shrugged her shoulders and then ran for Angel's, no where else to go.  
  
*****  
  
She knocked on the door with all her might, and when Angel came to see who it was he was both pleased and angered by the look on his face. "Get in, minion." he said harshly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in, throwing her to the floor. "It's time you learned what happens when you anger a Master, young one" he growled. "Ooh, I hope it involves S & M." she shot back, her demon growing stronger each kill. Angel's vampire face appeared, and he threw the girl into a wall. She cringed in pain, but met the attempt with laughter. "So be it." he said. "You have no sire. I accept you into my home, taking the duties of a sire for you. You will feel what it means to be made of me." he said. Angel lunged for her, and bit into her neck. She squalled in pain and surprise as he drained her deeply. She was at the dizzying point when he thrusted his wrist into her mouth. Her demon bit in and she took all her blood back, cycled through Angel. She felt strange, vulnerable. "I like it..." she hissed, and Angel backhanded her. "Talk when spoken to." he growled. She lowered her head. Angel hauled her to her feet. "Your first lesson as a childe." he said, ripping her clothes off. She stood naked and scared. He had hoped it would embarrass her, but it did nothing more than expose the two other bite marks she had on her body. "Who's fed from you?" he thundered. "Um...Connor, and another vamp I met casually..." she said, shaking with fear now. She expected a slap, but instead found herself being fondled by the master. "So you're a whore then?!" he yelled. Mir just shook. He jumped on her, throwing her hard onto the marble floor. "I'm sorry!" she screamed. "No, I don't think you are." he hissed. He forced a rough kiss from the girl nearly 300 years younger. She fought, but he was stronger. "And...you've fed from humans..." he said, licking his lips. She nodded. "Bad girl." he said, his hands roaming her body. She shuddered. He jumped to his feet, and yanked her with him. "You're not worthy of human blood." he said with disdain. "Go to your room. If I see you've left it, I'll take you for myself and stake all you've touched even if it is my whelp of a son or you're succubus friends." he said. Angel shoved her away, and she stumbled to her room, the tears flowing freely. She wasn't a big bad at all. She ran to the shower and threw herself into the scalding hot water. Did Mir have a place at all? Was the book right?? She sobbed as she scrubbed her pale dying flesh with intensity. So much filth...she was so unclean. Mir stepped out and tried to go to sleep, but her mind was on Connor.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it...it's a bit sexually charged...Reviews please...P.S- I know Angel wouldn't do that, but he was teaching her a lesson...so bear with me...he'll be all Angel-y again soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks a bunch to Undefined for reading and reviewing. It gives me motivation. So, please keep reviewing! Hope ya enjoy. P.S, character(s) death, and a return of a character mentioned in Ch.1, some swearing...enjoy. Same disclaimer...If I was Joss, well, I'd be a boy (and rich!)  
  
*** Miranda woke at 3 in the afternoon, splayed on her hard tiled floor. Her blankets were wound round her feet and she felt like she had been hit with a brick in the head. Last night's events flew to her mind and she knew she had to see Connor. She had been foolish, so dumb. Mir knew Angel had not given her a hollow threat either. Mir dressed quickly in a flowing gothic dress, and wound her hair into a bun. She grabbed a spell book and began to study and meditate the things she would need to know. Just then, her abandoned cell phone rang. She grabbed it. "Miranda?" a woman's voice said. It was Willow.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear from you!" Mir cried, tears falling down her cheeks. As little as she wanted to admit it, she longed to be by her adopted mother's side studying Wicca with her in the herb garden.  
  
"Hey sweetie, we miss you." Willow said, voice choked with tears.  
  
"I miss you to...mom" Mir said slowly. Willow began to cry, and then a masculine voice spoke.  
  
"Hey Mirmie..."Xander said, voice husky.  
  
"I miss you. " she said, her own voice cracking.  
  
"We miss you too, you're the closest thing we had to baby, Mir. Even if we're not blood parents...we're parents. It's so hard, we can't sense you. You don't call. It's been a month!" he cried.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm coiming home right now!" she sobbed into the phone.  
  
"Oh, sweetie...is that smart?" Willow asked, on the other phone.  
  
" I don't care, I've got to see you!" she said.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment...and I might bring a friend." she said, and then told Xander and Willow goodbye.  
  
Mir threw some things in a bag, books and clothes, and then climbed out her window. She stepped out from under the awning and hissed in pain as her skin began to smoke. "Damn it!" she cried, climbing back in to grab her thick hooded cloak. She wrapped herself in it and made the run to Connor's in record time. She stepped in the building and pounded on his door, her skin still steaming. "Connor!!" she yelled, pounding again. The door swung open, and a dazed Connor looked at her. He saw her burning skin, and yanked her inside, and shoved her into the small kitchen area. He grabbed the hose attachment to his sink, and let her have it. "Okay! Stop! Better now!" she said, raising her hands to him. He laughed. "Oh Connor I was stupid!" she wailed.  
  
After Mir had explained, and they had made up, she linked hands with the cool skinned boy. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"I can't wait, Mir." he smiled, squeezing her hands. Mir whispered the spell her mother had taught her, and instantly they were standing in the Harris living room. A trickle of blood ran from her nose, and Connor wiped it away with his pale hand. "Mir?!" a woman's voice yelled.  
  
"In the living room, Willow!" she called back. Her parents stampeded into the living room, and tackled her in s hug.  
  
"You're a vampire." Xander said, stiffining his embrace.  
  
"Yes. I'm still me though." she assured him. He seemed to relax again.  
  
"Yeah, you are." he smiled at her, and then turned to her friend.  
  
"But, um, he's a vamp too..." Mir trailed, putting her arm around Connor. Xander paled.  
  
"MIR! You brought a vamp to our house? Are you two...are you guys dating??" Xander said, flustered by the words.  
  
"Hello! I'M a vampire too. I kinda have a hard time dating PEOPLE." Mir shot back. She switched gears to polite. "This is Connor, he's Angel's son. Connor, this is Willow and Xander, they were best friends of my mother."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Harris." Connor charmed. Willow blushed with happiness.  
  
"You're more than welcome here, Connor. Just, uh, don't eat anyone." she smiled. "Well, let's take your bags upstairs, you must be tired!" Willow said, putting her arm around the beautiful girl. Mir smiled at her adopted mother, and they went to catch up on things.  
  
****  
  
Connor woke on a soft bed in Mir's room. She had woken up as sun set, but the magic had made Connor sleepy. He wanted to find the girl and go hunting, but he didn't sense her. He descended the stairs and ran smack into Xander. "Hello, Mr. Harris" Connor said, trying to get by.  
  
"Oh, don't "Mr.Harris" me kid. I know you're evil undead, and my daughter is too." he grumbled, walking up the stairs.  
  
"No, she's beautiful and innocent, Xander. She doesn't disappoint what you've taught her as parents. She's blooming into a queen for her kind." Connor said, turning to Xander.  
  
"Queen? Connor, say how bout' us men go talk this out a bit?" Xander asked. Connor nodded. Her parents needed to know. The two men walked to the den and Connor began to tell his story.  
  
***  
  
"Concentrate, Mir." Willow instructed, as the two sat hand in hand in her herb garden. A moon yellow aura lit the surroundings. The warm evening was perfect for magic. "You're much stronger now." Willow told her daughter.  
  
"Yes, I'm practicing. I want to be just like you." Mir smiled. Willow squeezed her daughter's hands.  
  
"Magic is a very dangerous thing." Willow said, a tone of fear in her voice. "I...several years ago...Someone I loved was killed. I lost control of my powers. I nearly ended the world, Mir. Because of personal vengeance...I nearly ended the world. I lost it, and evil poured through me! Xander, he's the only one who could break my anger. He told me all the things I needed to hear...and I stopped my killing spree. It still haunts me, when I close my eyes..."Willow trailed, as a tear fell from her eyes and hit the ground. In it's spot a beautiful flower grew. Willow plucked it, and handed it to her daughter. Mir tucked it behind her ear, and she pulled her mother into a hug. Willow burst into sobs, and Mir felt herself begin to cry as well. After a few minutes the women pulled themselves together. Willow spoke, "I've taught you spells of protection and healing. I've taught you glamours and curses...but you need more. You're ready for more. I think it's time for spells of destruction and war. Yes, you've played with fire and lightning, but now you need the dark spells."  
  
"Teach me everything you know, mother witch" Mir said, dead seriousness in her tone. Willow gave her a grim smile, and the women began to talk with thier minds and souls.  
  
****  
  
With an hour or two till dawn, Connor and Mir left to hunt. Xander had gave a disapproving look, but there was no blood there in the house. So, she would hunt. They went to the Bronze, a club in Sunnydale. After a few minutes, they had each taken down a person or two. Sunnydale people were too stupid to live. They took to the graveyards, and wandered talking about the day. The two lost track of time, and soon the sun would come. "Here, this crypt!" she yelled, and they dove inside. It was dark and unused, although there was a TV and armchair in the corner. A bed and a fridge were there as well. "This town has some weird vampires..." Connor trailed sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, but this feels familiar..." she said, searching the room for something. A stack of shirts sat in the corner, and she sifted through them. A few stakes rolled to her feet, and by them was a journal. She flipped it open, and read a few poems. They weren't bad...but they were sappy for a vampire. She flipped a few more pages, and saw a sketch of a beautiful woman...who looked a lot like her. It was labeled "Slayer". It was her mother, her real mother. She flipped through and read names, Buffy, Whelp, Xander, the Witch, Willow, Watcher, Slayer, Giles, Wolf Boy, Oz, Tara, Angel, Riley, Dawn, Joyce, and finally....Miranda. She flinched. It was her father's things. She picked up his shirts, and breathed them in. Though the scent was faded, she smelled his power as a master, and a rich cologne scent. "Daddy..."she whispered, and she did something crazy. She vamped out, and bit her own arm. The blood flowed sweetly, and she let it pour as a libation onto his journal. She chanted a bit, and then blessed the book. It glowed gold for a moment, and she stuffed it into her shirt. It would be useful to her soon.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain his Mir in the head. She screamed, and fell. It was Willow, something was wrong. Thier sharing of magic had made her attuned to her mother's feelings, and something had just happened. "Connon!!!" she cried, collapsing, as she tried to stand. He rushed to her, and saw her blood on the ground. Without asking, he slit his own vein, and held it to her pursed lips. She latched onto his arm, drawing on his energy. After a few moments, she pushed him away. "We have to get to my parent's house. Something's wrong..."she cried, the pain echoing over her body.  
  
"Uh, Mir...It's broad daylight." he noted.  
  
"I don't care! They're my family!!" she cried. She grabbed the ratty blanket off of the bed, and wrapped herself in it. Connor searched for something to cover himself in, and found a wool blanket in the corner. He turned, but Mir was already gone.  
  
****  
  
Connor caught Mir as she stood in her home's doorway stunned. There was blood across the ground. She went in, and froze. Someone was groaning. "Mom!?" she called. She ran, Connor calling her name. He could sense a trap. "MOM?!" she called, trying to locate her. She did, in the dining room. Willow was draped across the table, blood gushing from her neck and wrists. "MOM!!!" she screamed, and ran to her side.  
  
"Mir...leave..."her mother cried.  
  
"No, no nonono..." she cried. "Where's dad?!" she asked, her voice wavering.  
  
"Xander...upstairs...don't go..."Willow pleaded.  
  
  
  
"I-I have to...Connor, stay with her, please" Mir said, and she ran for the stairs. She entered their bedroom, and screamed. Xander was disembowled, and dead. An "M" of blood was smeared across the wall. "Oh, goddess...oh goddess...oh goddess..." she moaned, collapsing onto the bed. Someone was behind her.  
  
"I knew you'd come, my darling..."the voice said. Mir whirrled, and a massive, fat vampire was behind her. "You look a lot like your mother, dear. A lot less living than her, which is always nice." he growled.  
  
"Get away from me." she commanded. The fat vamp laughed and stepped closer to her. She could smell the rot on his breath. He took one step closer, and Mir waved her hand. He flew back into the wall.  
  
"Oh, how cute...surrogate mommy's magic has rubbed off on you." he purred. Connor's footsteps were coming up the stairs.  
  
"Connor, it's okay. Stay back." she said calmly. He stopped moving. Mir raised her hands again, and then stopped.  
  
"Don't you care to know who I am, sweets?" the ugly thing said. "I'm Magnious. The Magnious who had the privelage of dispatching your lovely mother from life...and your dead daddy too. Looks like I got that pleasure twice." he laughed.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked, afraid to know. Connor was breathing hard, though he didn't need to.  
  
"Well, I need a mate, you know...Plus...I've got to keep an eye on you. You could ruin the world for me...I really don't need that." he sighed.  
  
"Go to hell." she whispered.  
  
"Love, I've been there. I think you'd like it there, being evil undead and all. We could take a family vacation there, make love in front of Satan himself. God, you'd be a hot one to fuck...bend that over my knee...damn girl...mommy passed on all her talents I bet...You've got a promising career with a mouth like that..." he tormented.  
  
"Shut up!" she cried.  
  
"Or what? You'll cry some more?" he laughed. She smiled, and raised her arms.  
  
"This is for Willow, and Xander" she whispered, and she threw energy at the bastard. He cried in pain as he flew backwards through the wall, and out the window. His screaming grew louder as the sun hit him. Mir finally dropped her arms, and she colapsed in tears. Connor ran up the stairs and staggered after he saw Xander. He picked up his lover, and carried her into her room. He did a small spell himself, and she fell into a deep sleep. He had to finish the job. He went to Willow, who was dying as he looked.  
  
"Take care of her, Connor" she managed. "She loves you. You're all she has." He waved his hand over her eyes, and she fell into her final sleep.  
  
"I will." he said, and went to get Xander's body.  
  
*****  
  
When Mir woke, she was in a car. They were headed back to L.A. "Is it over?" she asked. "Yeah, I took care of it for you, love" Connor said. She smiled, and squeezed his hand. She laid her head on his lap, and fell back asleep. A few hours later, she woke and they were there. Connor took her to his room, and lay down with her. He kissed her forehead, and then kissed away the tears which seeped from her eyes. The next few days would not be easy.  
  
A/N: Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me...and don't think Magnious is done...muhahaha 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, thanks again Undefined, and I'm good to my word...here's 11...:) It could take a while, but as of 12-10-02, it's started...Well, at least the A/N is....heheh  
  
****************  
  
The teens arrived in L.A as dawm was coming. She and Connor sat on the futon, silent as can be. "So..." Connor trailed. "Yeah." Mir said, looking away. She stood abruptly and went into his small bathroom. She threw her bloody clothes on the floor and jumped into his shower. She turned the hot faucet as far as it could go, and flinched as the scalding water hit her ice skin. It felt good, the pain dirstacting her from her emotions. She turned the cold on to balance it, and began to cry as she pulled the warm water over her feartures. Why? Why was everything she loved ripped from her?! She was afraid to be near Connor, she was falling for him every second, and if he died, or died for good...she'd kill herself. She caused others pain. Mir's gift was death. She let herself cry for a few more minutes, before willing herself to stop. She left the shower, her body feeling the loss of the heat. She wrapped herself in the black towel, and went back to Connor. He was lying down on the futon. Mir waved her hand over her body, magic humming from the day's activities. She whispered a calming spell, and then lay next to the man. She wrapped her arms around him and fell into her magic induced dreams.  
  
*****************  
  
Angel paced worridly around the Hyperion. He had checked Mir's room, with an apology worked out, and she was gone! He had growled and yelled all day since then. As night fell he prowled the town. She was no where to be found, and neither was Connor. He was worried the two had ran off, but then realized it was a stupid conclusin to make. As it neared dawn, the phone rang. Angel raced to the stand and yanked the reciever to his ear. "Hello?" he yelled.  
  
"Angel. It's Connor..." his wayward son whispered into the phone.  
  
************  
  
After Connor had talked to his father and explained the missing Miranda, he felt a little more at ease. She was lying peacefully on the futon, towel draped on her hips. She was smiling, and her lips were a pale pink in the muted sunlight which seeped through even the blackest curtains. He opened the book which lay on the floor by his feet. "How much did you tell her?" he asked it. It's pages blurred at light speed to the last page. "Everything" it stated, and Connor sucked a breath. "Why?" he asked, worried about Mir. "The time is near and yet far. You have only begun your journey, and it has begun. Flee this country. She did not kill that master. His power grows, as does his anger, as his body heals. If you do not run, he will destroy all those whom you love." the book whispered. Connor winced, he couldn't see Mir dealing with another death after that of all of her family. But, where would they go? "We can't..." he pleaded with the book. "We do not make the rules, young King. We only tell you what you ask." the book spelled. Connor sighed and closed it. He moved to his dresser and began to pack a large bag.  
  
***************  
  
Mir awoke alone. She pulled the towel back onto her body and then stood shakily. "Connor?" she called. No answer. Mir's hunger for blood flared. She smelled it everywhere. Turning to the wall, she screamed. "RUN" was written across in in blood. "Oh, God...Connor..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, it's short. Deal, there will be more with REVIEWS;) 


	12. Chapter 12

Final Hope, Chapter 12.  
  
A/N: Sorry! Sorry! It's been a loooong time. Hope I can make it up to you all.  
***************************************************************  
"Run" was scrawled in blood across the stark white walls. Miranda clutched the sheets closer, her mind racing. Where was Connor? Who would do this? What was going on? She threw on her clothes hastily and fled the apartment, the night air rippling with her movements. She made it to the street before strong hands grabbed her, throwing her to the cement. Miranda hissed, her vampire visage surfacing in anger and fear. "Calm down, it's me." Angel said, looking at the misfit child at his feet. She breathed a sigh of relief before sobs took her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she cried, stumbling to her feet. "It was.oh Goddess.Willow.and, and.Xander! The walls are.blood..and Connor?? I'm so lost." She sobbed, Angel pulling her to his chest. She encircled him with her tiny arms, shuddering with each wracking breath she managed.  
  
"It's okay.It'll be okay, I promise. Connor was going to the store to get some supplies. I was coming to guard you, but you made it out safely. That master.well.you didn't kill him, only pissed him off. He's coming for Connor and you, and probably me because I'm helping. You have to flee." Angel said, stone serious.  
  
"I.I could fight him. I'd win." she whimpered. Angel laughed.  
  
"Miranda, he's stronger than me. He was stronger than Spike and Buffy combined. You won back there because he was cocky. You had great passions fueling that magic, not to mention Willow's skill which she gave you that day, if Connor's got his story right. I've got a place for you to go, and you're all packed. You'll find everything you need there, and that's all I can offer at the moment. I'll join you later, if he comes for me. Connor's almost back here, he's got everything in the car. So, go!" Angel said, pulling the teen into an awkward hug. Connor appeared and Mir ran to him, throwing her arms around her lover. He returned her desperate hug, whispering comforts into her ear before bringing her to the car. After shutting her in, Connor embraced his father.  
  
"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry we've had to co-exist. If I knew how things would have been.I'm sorry." Connor apologized. Angel gave his son a sad smile before slipping him an envelope. Connor looked awed, flipping it open to see the bundle of bills inside. "I-I can't acc-"  
  
"You have to, for Mir's sake. You'll need it." Angel replied, turning and walking into the darkness. Connor sighed. Things had taken a dangerous turn. 


End file.
